Love unexpected
by Leesipeesi
Summary: AU - Rachel and Quinn become sisters but over time their love grows to be more than platonic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

Ryan Murphy owns everything , I do not :(

**Prologue**

In Lima Ohio it was rare for a couple to divorce; it was even more scandalous when that couple was Judy and Russell Fabray. A power couple with the world at their feet, rich beyond their wildest dreams, 2 perfect blonde children and a white picket fence house they were the epitome of an American family. But not everything was as it appeared, Russell was a control freak obsessed with appearances and Judy was a typical subservient housewife, their children were far from perfect either. Frannie Fabray 25 years old , cold and manipulative was following in her father's footsteps, working at his company in Toledo, Russell had her wrapped around his finger and then there was Quinn , beautiful Quinn who was neither like her Mother or her Father. She looked like an Angel, long blonde locks, hazel eyes and creamy white skin. She was an enigma to everyone that knew her, but she preferred it that way. She could be cold and manipulative like her sister but her motives weren't bad, everything she did was for appearances sake and to please her daddy.

It was in the summer of 2008 when the Fabray's divorced, shattering their image of perfection. Russell had cheated with some clerk at his company, Frannie knew of the yearlong affair and accidently let it slip at dinner while in an argument with Judy, she left with her father leaving Judy and Quinn to struggle to put their lives back together. Judy finally broke out of her shell and put her Master's degree in Mathematics to good use and found a post at Ohio University that paid very well. It would be several years later when Quinn and Judy's life would change again, this time for the better.

** Present 2011 End of Summer Vacation **

"Rachel ….pumpkin we're going to be late" Leroy exhaled loudly at the bottom of the stairs , his daughter Rachel was supposed to have been ready 10 minutes ago to have dinner with the woman he was going to marry but at this rate , he might as well call the scheduled meal off.

"I'm ready dad; I have to look my best …..This is a very special occasion after all…maybe I shouldn't have put on these jeans….would a skirt look better? I'm going back up da…"

"NO! I mean you look good …great just please lets go , Rachel we're already late okay , she'll be worried and nervous and I'm nervous and so are you and ….do I look okay ? Maybe I shouldn't have worn jeans either…..did you get my suit from the dry cleaners? …..scanning the room for his daughter, he sees her impatiently waiting by the car.

Arriving at Breadstix 15 minutes later than they should have, Leroy and Rachel hurry inside and look around for their dinner dates. A woman stands from her seat to their left, beckoning them over.

"You ready pumpkin?"

"Yeah I guess …."

Leroy guides a nervous Rachel towards the booth, a comforting hand on the small of her back

As they get closer to the booth, Rachel and Leroy can see that the woman looks as nervous as they feel,but the grin on her face relaxes them both as they each take a seat.

"We haven't ordered yet" Its then that Rachel realises the woman isn't alone. A girl with long golden hair sits next to the woman, disinterest in her features as she fiddles with the straw in her glass.

"Baby, this is Leroy Berry the man I've been telling you about and his daughter Rachel"

The girl looks up. Her face void of emotion as she acknowledges both Leroy and Rachel with a tilt of her head and promptly returns her attention to the straw.

Leroy clears his throat before things get too awkward, gaining Rachel's attention with a heavy arm around her shoulders, he reaches over to rest his hand on the woman's "Pumpkin, this is the woman I hope to marry sometime soon , Judy Fabray and the beauty next to her is Quinn her daughter." Chuckling loudly Leroy pulls his Rachel tight against his side "See ...you can stop singing to me about being an only child now, Quinn's going to be your sister"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Ryan Murphy owns Glee :( I do not

**Authors Note: If Its badly written or any mistakes pop up I apologise **

**Chapter 2 -Quinn's POV**

"Q…Tubbers...I dont take well to being ignored ...now talk cuz I didn't get up so early to watch your fat ass sway in front of me...how was dinner ?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Quinn takes hurried steps towards the mall entrance, Santana and Brittany hot on her heels. Quinn messaged them both this morning but had no desire to actually talk about her mom and their dinner with the Berry's last night.

"Can we go to the Bath shop first? They have these cute little ducks but their made of rubber and they quack when you squeeze them" Brittany had already bounced off towards the store so Quinn followed her leaving a huffing and puffing Santana behind.

"Look san, a devil duck, it has horns and looks just like you, so cute "

"I am not cute! Let's go sit somewhere… Tubbers over here wants to talk about the dinner last night, right Q?"

"Right" Gritting her teeth Quinn left the store and strode purposefully towards the food court, might as well get this conversation over with, knowing Santana the topic would never be dropped unless she did.

The duo soon joined her at one of the tables at a smoothie bar, plopping down on top of each other while giggling like morons, god they just couldn't be more obvious could they? Not that she had anything against Lesbians or Unicorns as Brittany called them but appearances have always been important to her, even without Russell's influence.

She looked up from her inner monologue to see her friends staring at her expectantly. Clearing her throat she mumbled out a quick "It was fine"

"What was?" Brittany said looking a bit confused

"Okay...and the Berry's? cant be worse than daddy Fabray and Carrie's twin right ?"

Quinn was excellent at hiding her emotions but not from Santana, who seemed to know exactly what she was thinking and feeling and enjoyed rubbing that in her face too , bitch

"I don't know S…..he's too perfect, always smiling and Rachel seems to worship the ground he walks on and vice versa but my mom's happy so…"

Santana studies Quinn's face reading her like an open book, she knows Quinn is scared that Leroy will turn out to be just like her Father, doting and caring on the outside but a bastard at home.

"What about your sister?" Santana asks expectantly

"Not my sister ….she's fine I guess , talks a lot mainly about herself, Broadway and some Barbra person…no idea who that is" Quinn's phone vibrates loudly in her hand , looking at the message Quinn silently huffs

"Was that your mom? "Brittany asks, she's been curiously quiet during Santana's interrogation

"Yeah she wants me to help redecorate the guest room for Rachel"

"So does that mean no more sexy times for me and san at your house?"

"Uhh yeah….I need to go, see you guys at Pucks tomorrow" Quinn hastily leaves the mall as Brittany starts pouting to Santana about sweet lady kisses and whatever else. Pulling up to the curb outside her house and parking her car, Quinn takes a few deep breaths and finally makes her way inside. Leroy Berry is standing in the hall; breath ragged from carrying in the mountain of boxes at his feet, he's muttering to himself and looks ready to pass out. He hasn't seen her yet, just standing there staring at him. He eventually notices her and exclaims loudly "Quinn….your home, I've just brought in Rachel's things from the car, the girl has way too many things"

"Hey Mr Berry"

"Quinn forget the formalities okay….call me Leroy"

"Okay Leroy ….umm where's my mom?"

Leroy's looking at her with such adoration she feels slightly uncomfortable, he points upstairs and then gets back to moving boxes. Judy is in the guestroom or Rachel's room now as she steps in to see the room completely transformed. Walls now yellow instead of baby blue, the double bed replaced by a single to make room for some kind of exercise machine and the beautiful flower design canvases tossed out for playbills and posters of Broadway productions. Things are changing and the sooner she accepts that the better, one thing Quinn hates to do is dwell on things that she has no control over.

"Quinnie, I'm almost done sweetheart just need you to help Leroy bring Rachel's things up….how was shopping with Santana and Brittany?"

"Shopping was good mom, why can't Rachel bring her own stuff up?"

"She's got vocal lessons until 3 and then dance class until half 5 , she'll be tired when she gets home so be a good sister Quinnie and set everything up for her okay"

"I'm not her sister mom please " sounding a little like a petulant child , crossing my arms tight against my chest and giving mom my best death glare, she sighs looking at me , silently communicating that my reluctance is making things difficult and the sooner I'm on board the better.

"Fine whatever" Leaving mom to do whatever she was doing , I make my way to my own room , sighing contently as I sit on my bed and inhale the sweet smell of comfort. I love my room it's peaceful and cosy. Walls a light shade of green, a bookcase in the corner spilling with some of my favourite reads and a California king bed that envelopes me in its softness at night. My room is my haven.

Making my way downstairs after changing into more comfortable clothes to help Leroy trudge boxes upstairs, I can see that he's nearly finished and only 2 boxes remain. Stacking them together, I use my years of Cheerio's practise to heave the boxes upstairs, passing my mothers room where my mom and Leroy comfortably embrace, something she never did with Russell. My arms are aching so I continue onto Rachel's room, dropping the boxes with a sigh. Looking around the room I can see that it fits Rachel's personality. Its an eyesore , a painful one.

Turning around to leave she gasps as brown eyes meet hazel.


	3. Chapter 3

Love Unexpected

Disclaimer-Don't own Glee or Characters

Chapter 3- Rachel's POV

"Q..Quinn"

"Berry, shouldn't you be at dance classes or whatever?" Quinn almost looks cross with me but still manages to look beautiful

"Beautiful" her eye brows quirk up suddenly, looking amused. Oh no did I say that out loud?

"I mean …yes dance class was umm cancelled so…." She's going to think I'm such a freak, honestly sometimes I have bouts of word vomit that cannot be controlled.

"Right …okay well enjoy your room berry" Before I can reply she's gone leaving me confused, that girl does not know how to converse with people. Sighing loudly and shaking my head to clear my thoughts its then that I really see my room, it looks just like the one I had at home, daddy must have set everything up for me except for the few boxes at the foot of my bed. Oh well I can do them later right now I'm famished.

Mouth suddenly watering, I make my way downstairs to the kitchen. I can see Judy and my dad chopping vegetables while Quinn mixes something in a big pot. I'm a disaster in the kitchen, seriously do no let me near a stove, so I sit at the table and just watch them, enjoying the obvious smell of something delicious cooking.

Daddy and Judy turn around with handfuls of vegetables and plop them into the pot Quinn is stirring, only then noticing me. "Hey pumpkin, your home early…no dance class today?"

"Nope daddy it was cancelled, I've just come from my room, it looks exactly like my old one , thank you so much" Beaming brightly I jump up and give him a quick squeeze.

"Glad you liked it honey but it was actually Judy who did everything, she wanted you to be comfortable and settle in properly" he smiles at Judy, who's blushing profusely

"Oh, you didn't have to do that Judy, daddy could have done it but thank you all the same, I love it" Bounding over to Judy I give her a surprise squeeze too. Oh no is she crying? This is not the effect my hugs should have on people…

"Sorry, its nothing ….I'm just so happy that you're happy. I know how difficult and new it must be for you to live here and leave everything you knew behind"

"Nonsense Judy, my daddy is happy so that's all that matters, plus I will have to face bigger challenges when I inevitably become a star on Broadway" I smile broadly at the both of them.

"Please can we stop all this sappy business and eat, the vegetable soup is ready" Quinn interjects while rolling her eyes at me. We settle ourselves at the table and happily slurp at our food.

After dinner, I offer to wash the dishes; Judy forces Quinn to help me. The parental figures have left for bed; they did have a busy day today after all what with the move and the redecorating. It's a blessing we were living in a hotel and didn't have to hire moving vans even though the Fabray house is ginormous.

"So Quinn, what is McKinley like? I hope there's a musical programme or at the very least a theatre programme. At Carmel , that's my old school there was a glee club , I was of course the star and I had a very attractive male lead , who I dated but alas that didn't work out. We were both too passionate and ambitious but now he gets to be the star of Vocal adrenaline or at least try to. I am and always will be better than him. I mean I have to be to make it on Broadway one day. To see my name in lights like Barbra….."

"God….please make it stop, please God" I can hear Quinn chanting quietly to herself

"Quinn? What's wrong ….make what stop? Do you have a headache? I have some Ibuprofen in my purse…"

"Shut up, shut up, you're so irritating. Do you hear yourself talk? How can mom honestly think I'd want you as a sister Rupaul, you dress like a fucking toddler its embarrassing and your rambling makes me want to claw out my ears! I don't want to know you okay, we will never be sisters. You stay out of my way Berry, here and at school or I swear to God….."

With those harsh words Quinn left, leaving me standing there struggling to contain my tears, I know I irritate people as I've been told many times at Carmel. I was constantly mocked for my clothes and my rambunctious vocabulary but I really wished for this to be my fresh start. A new school, new friends better ones. In this moment I realised that if Quinn couldn't put up with me after 2 days then what kind of chance did I have at McKinley?

One more day and then it's obvious my start at McKinley is going to be hell. Bring on senior year.


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Unexpected **

**Disclaimer: Glee or Characters don't belong to me **

**A/N: This is completely AU, all mistakes are mine and sorry for the wait people seem more interested in my other story so I lost imagination for this one **

**Chapter 4 – Rachel's POV**

I've been trying to fall asleep for an hour now but my mind just won't stop playing Quinn's outburst on repeat. I hate that this always happens to me, my first day at Carmel and now Lima, people just don't take to me like I hoped they would. I know I can be overzealous and loud but my family have never had a problem with it, in fact they encourage it. I hate that Quinn doesn't like me, we we're supposed to become sisters and I would finally have someone to talk to not that daddy doesn't listen but well I wanted someone more my age I guess.

I like Judy, she seems to like me too so that's one good thing. My Daddy has excellent taste in women, she's beautiful and kind, not what most step mothers would be described as. Quinn's beautiful too even more so than Judy, piercing hazel eyes and silky golden hair, she looks like an angel unfortunately she doesn't behave like one. Judy told me she's a cheerleader and very popular in school. She's everything I'm not. I'm short and my hairs a dull brown colour and my nose is too large for my face or so I've been told countless times. I don't care though to be honest, my talent more than makes up for it. I've reduced many people to tears with my voice and that's all that matters. At least I'll be someone one day, my name in bright lights on Broadway just like Barbra Streisand.

A soft knock at the door wakes me from my thoughts; I sit up and pull the covers around my body expecting my daddy to walk in.

"Rachel?" a soft very feminine voice calls out hesitantly

Bewildered I sit up straighter in bed and put the lamp on, illuminating the room with a soft glow. Quinn is standing by my door looking extremely uncomfortable as she slowly enters my room, her gaze fixed on the carpet.

"Quinn? What are you …what's wrong?"

"I um….Were you sleeping?" I clear my throat, the action forcing her eyes to mine as I shake my head in the negative.

"I'm sorry Rachel. What I said to you earlier was…I was a bitch. You didn't do anything wrong "

She's apologising? Wow okay I wasn't expecting that. I was certain she would never accept me but this is good, I really want her to like me and I should really stop gawking at her….

"You…okay apology accepted Quinn. So does this….I mean can we be sisters then? I've always hated being an only child and I promise I won't ramble around you or embarrass you in school"

"I guess …. I've never really wanted a sister, Frannie and I didn't get on at all but I promise to try with you but you have to be patient for me Rachel I don't know what I'm doing"

"If it's any consolation Quinn, neither do I but we have to try right? Our parents are going to marry each other in a couple of months, so let's take this time to get to know each other and become a proper family something we both obviously missed out on"

Approaching the bed, Quinn sits next to me. Leaning her head against the headboard and closing her eyes she takes a deep breath "Okay Rach"

Smiling I rest my head against the headboard as I close my eyes too. My mind suddenly feels a lot lighter; my body relaxing as I slowly fall asleep.

I wake up with an intense pain throbbing all along the right side of my neck, lifting my hand to soothe the pain I find my arm trapped by something warm and heavy. Startled I blink the sleep away from my eyes and see Quinn lying half on top of me as she snores softly. This is ridiculous the girl even looks gorgeous while sleeping. Hmm my neck really hurts; trying to slide out from underneath Quinn her grip tightens on my waist as she nuzzles her nose in my shoulder. I've never snuggled before so I don't know what this weird feeling is but I find that I like it so I ignore the pain in my neck and burrow deeper into the warmth of Quinn's arms as I let sleep overtake me again.

**Several Hours later – Quinn's POV **

"Fuck" moving my arm from around Rachel's waist I rub the side of my neck, working on the knots and relieving the pain. Looking over at the clock, I can see that it's gone midday. I really should get up before Santana and Brittany come over for lunch; we're supposed to be driving to Puck's together later. Slipping my arm out from under Rachel and moving away from the warmth of her body, I get up from the bed and stretch my muscles , God I ache but really that was the most comfortable I've slept in a while. I can't help but look down at an adorable Rachel; she's beautiful and so nice. She's definitely not Frannie, something I need to be grateful for. I really was a bitch to her last night and she forgave me without a second thought, not that I deserved it. My chest aches as I remember the look on Rachel's face last night as my words cut her. I stroke her face lightly with my fingertips, her nose scrunching up adorably.

Smiling, I stand up and head towards my room, grabbing a change of clothes and a towel I head to the shower. My phone vibrates as I lock the bathroom door, it's from Santana. Hurricane Brittana are on their way.

**Santana POV **

"Britt, we need to go baby"

"But the ducks….San can we take one with us?" Brittany pouts to her girlfriend

"Honey, we can't okay …I promise I'll buy you one from that pet store you like for your birthday"

"You promise?" Fuck my girls cute, I'll buy her all the damn ducks in Lima

"Of course baby….we gotts to go now though okay Tubbers is waiting for us and we finally get to meet Rachel Berry"

Slipping my hand into Brittany's we make our way to the car. Q's place isn't too far from the park, we used to come here as kids, the unholy trinity miniature size. We ruled this place and now we rule McKinley, Q as head bitch and me well I'm her second in command but everyone knows I'm the BIGGEST bitch at that shitty school, fuck I have razor blades in my hair , nobody messes with The Lopez. Smirking at myself, I park up outside the Fabray house; the minute I do Brittany is out of the car and already ringing the doorbell. I stride up behind her and kiss her neck; she's just so fucking sexy when she's impatient. Sucking lightly on her neck as she bounces excitedly, completely ignoring my ministrations, I bring my arm around to grip her waist just as the door opens and I look up to see a brown haired midget of some sort staring at us bewildered.

"Hi Rachel" Brittany beams at the girl, who seriously looks like she escaped from the North Pole or something. Ugly ass fucking sweater with a reindeer on it, it's not even Christmas.

Rolling my eyes at the mute girl, I drag Brittany with me as I brush past the girl and head upstairs to Quinn's room. Without knocking we walk in and HOLY SHIT ….

Quinn lets out a high pitched screech as her bedroom door blasts open and her towel slips just as Brittana walk in.


End file.
